Desafiando la Fisica
by Haku Dleifder
Summary: Los polos iguales se repelen... ¿entonces Yoruichi-sama y yo... nos repelamos? NO PUEDE SER T-T, no todo tiene que ver con la sexualidad... ¿verdad?


Y ahí va uno medio medio... da medio risa, Soi Fong duda de su amor =O, y todo por James Clerk Maxwell, si el descarado ese de los polos opuestos se unen y los iguales se repelen, aunque su duda no es taaanta así

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen... yo solo imagino, escribo y publico!

* * *

><p><strong>Desafiando la Física<strong>

-_Zanpakutō... Su habilidad y forma refleja directamente el alma de su Shinigami. Los Shinigamis las usan en bat…-_ se escucha una voz narrativa (esas gruesas que siempre salen en pelis)

-No imbécil!, no era el de las zanpakutō… es lo de los shinigamis… presta que lo leo yo!- dijo Ni Juu Ichi apartando al hombre de la vocecita…

-_Los shinigamis… a según dice son dioses de la muerte y verdaderamente dioses… han visto lo grandes y -largos que son sus…_- Soi Fong le pega en la cabeza -¿Qué carajo haces Shaolin?- dijo sobando su cabeza

-No debes decir ese tipo de cosas en un fic, animal!- dijo Yoruichi de brazos cruzados mientras Soi Fong asiente

-hablando de animales… cuántos gatos vi detrás de ti esta mañana… al parecer Yoruichi está en celo ¿eh?- dijo con cara de "te pille bicha!", pero recibió más golpes por mano de Yoruichi mientras Soi Fong miraba con ojos de punto

-¿qué ibas a decir con respecto a los Shinigamis?-

-iba a decir grandes y largos sables!, ¿Qué no has visto el gran consolador… digo, Bankai de Soi Fong?- recibió varios golpes por haber dicho "consolador" –bien… seguiré leyendo- dijo toda golpeada

-_Ajam… grandes y largos sables… con esas cosas te aparecen y te dicen "te purificaré", y yo les digo "¿purificar?, TU LO QUE VAS ES A CLAVARME ESA COSA EN MERA NUCA!", más si tienen cara de locos asesinos como Mayuri… imagínenlo purificándote… OMG!, umm… siguiendo con lo anterior… pero lo que mejor hacen los Shinigamis es… desafiar la Física, ya que… Uno: pueden estar en el aire como si nada Ù_Ú, Dos: dan unos saltos que te quedas "¿WTF? Ò.Ó", y tres: corren a una velocidad que bueno ustedes me dirán. Hay otras formas de desafiar la física… y en este caso Soi Fong lo hará de una extraña manera…-_

"Los polos Opuestos se atraen… los iguales se repelan. Teoría de James Clerk Maxwell" leyó Soi Fong por decima novena vez… eso ponía a dudas su sentimientos…

"Los polos Opuestos se atraen… los iguales se repelan", era la vigésima vez…

"los iguales se repelan"

-"OK SOI FONG!, DEJA YA DE LEER ESO"- le gritó Suzumebachi en su interior

-"Los polos iguales se repelan… se repelan… se repelan"- cogió a Suzumebachi bruscamente apretándola un poco –SE REPELAN!- gritó para luego soltarla y comenzar a llorar

-"si… o sea niña… esa es una muy vieja ley de Física… ¿cuál es el sufrimiento?"- preguntó la hada como si nada pasara

-"SUZU! Yoruichi-sama y yo… ella y yo…"- tomó aire

-"ahí viene"- dijo Suzumebachi por lo bajo con los ojos de punto

-"SOMOS POLOS IGUALES!, NOS REPELAMOS!"- el grito fue tan fuerte y cercano que Suzumebachi quedó de pelos parados

-"ajam… ¿y?"- dijo el ¿y? de una manera tan cortante que a Soi Fong por primera vez le dieron ganas de patearla

-"MUERE ABEJA TONTA!"- intentaba pisarla pero esta se movía rápidamente

-"basta!, cálmate Soi Fong"- dijo mordiéndole un dedo

-"AAAH"- Soi Fong se tomó la mano con el dedo rojo mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos –"Suzu, mala!"-

-"SI, SOY MALA!, es que no entiendes que eso no importa… si la amas todo está bien… si ella lo hace todo está mejor… y digo mejor porque esa mujer es una fiera en la…"- Soi Fong comenzó a halarle las mejillas –"ay! oye… detente!"-

-"entonces deja de decir cosas innecesarias"- la chica estaba sonrojada por el comentario, no terminado pero ya sabía hacía donde iba, y algo enojada con la abeja por lo que IBA a decir

-"pero es la verdad… a ti no te da tiempo de decir algo más que Yoruichi-sama…"- ahora la golpeó ligeramente en la cabeza

-"BASTA DE GOLPES SOI FONG!"- Suzumebachi voló hasta su cabeza y le pegó tres veces

-"OYE!"- intentó cogerla pero la abeja era muy pequeña… -"baja de allí descarada!"-

-"¿o qué?, ¿vas a pegarme?, jajaja no me hagas reír"- voló hasta la rama de un árbol cercano

-"idiota…"- se sentó bajo el mismo árbol. Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio hasta que Suzumebachi volvió a hablar

-"y… ¿ya estás mejor?"- preguntó refiriéndose a la teoría esa tonta

–"¿a qué te refieres?"-

-"pues a la teoría… normalmente cuando se trata de Yoruichi, hablas, y hablas y hablas y hablas y… tres años más tarde sigues habland…"- una de las zapatillas de Soi Fong se estrelló en ella, ya que su cara era muy pequeña le dio en todo el cuerpo, la lanzó tan duro que hasta quedo estampada en el árbol –"atatai…"-

-"YO NO HABLO TRES AÑOS SEGUIDOS DE ELL…"- su zapatilla volvió a pegar en su rostro –"ca… CABRONA ¿PORQUÉ HICISTE ESO?"-

-SHHH!, QUE NO DEBES DECIR GROSERÍAS MOCOSA!- gritó Ni Juu Ichi negando con la cabeza y con sus ojos cerrados

-A CALLAR!- dijeron Suzumebachi y Soi Fong

-o-ok sigan-

-"aja… NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!, ADEMÁS TU FUISTE LA PRIMERA, SARNOSA, ¿YA YORUICHI TE PEGÓ LAS PULGAS?"-

-"YORUICHI-SAMA NO TIENE PULGAS!"-

-¿Qué no?- interrumpió Ni Juu Ichi nuevamente –¿has visto cuanto se rasca esa mujer?, una vez le vi una que me salto en un ojo!, ahora tengo cáncer de ojo y un parche (obvio es mentira), esa gata ni siquiera se baña!- recibió la zapatilla de Soi Fong en el rostro –NO TE LA DEVOLVERÉ!- la escondió… en un lugar

-TENGO MÁS!- sacó otra… de otro lugar

-SIGAMOS!, aunque concuerdo con ella- dijo Suzumebachi cruzándose de brazos

-SUZU! SIGAMOS!- carraspeó un poco

–"PULGAS TIENES TÚ"-

-"CLARO, SI LAS TIENE YORUICHI LAS TIENES TU, SI LAS TIENES TU LAS TENGO YO"-

-"AL PUNTO SUZUMEBACHI!"- gritó harta de hablar de pulgas

-"ok, ok… mira Shaolin de Shihouin… lo que tienes que hacer es…"- se quedó en silencio unos minutos

-"es… ¿qué?, habla rápido"-

-"es…"- otros minutos en silencio –"nada, no me viene nada a la cabeza"-

-"CON RAZÓN ERES TAN PEQUEÑA CABEZA DE MANÍ!, NO, CEREBRO DE PULGA"-

-"PULGAS TIENE YORUICHI"-

-"BASTA!, no tengo que soportar que insultes a Yoruichi-sama… adiós…"- abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el libro que leía anteriormente… sus dudas regresaron

-se repelan…- dijo cual niña que acaba de perder su dulce

Se puso a dudar sobre aquella relación… además…

-¿qué dirían los familiares de Yoruichi-sama?, ¿y mi clan que diría?, ¿soy una deshonra?, claro que lo soy, me dirán que soy peor que nada ni nadie… Aizen es mejor que yo, esa mariposa traicionera es mejor que yo!, me dirían… para resumirlo en una sola palabra: "PERRA!", para resumirla en otras más: "ESTÁS CON ELLA SOLO POR SU ESTATUS SOCIAL!", o algo como: "Soi Fong… sabemos que has llegado a lo que un Fong nunca había llegado… eres capitana eso nos orgullece, así que hoy te pediremos que por favor… TE LARGUES DEL SEIREITEI! PERRA!", sería una exiliada, UNA EXILIADA POR AMOR… aunque si lo pienso bien… no suena tan mal…- Se tomó la cabeza pensando más en lo que sucedía, en ellas… en el ¿qué dirán?

-Y en cuanto a los padres y parientes de Yoruichi-sama le dirían… ¿qué le dirían?... algo como: "gracias por aprovecharte de la menor pero… NO queremos homosexuales aquí!", la obligarían a dejarme… NO!, prefiero ser una exiliada, que vaya a la ventana de Yoruichi-sama y me la lleve por las noches y…- notó las estupideces que decía

-ok, basta de novelas del mundo humano Soi Fong!- se cacheteo a sí misma –además… ¿SI LA OBLIGAN A CASARSE CON LA ESCORIA?, e-entraré en pánico, sufriré de esquizofrenia, y me envolveré en un capullo y me volveré un mariposón como el traidor de Aizen, NO COÑO!- golpeó la mesa frente a ella varias veces…

-ah… quizás deba dejarla…- suspiró –no… eso es imposible… no puedo asesinarla… menos dejarla!, la amo coño!- esto último lo dijo haciendo un leve puchero –b-bueno… tendré que… ACABAR CON ESTO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!, ESTÁ DECIDIDO!, TERMINARÉ CON ESTO!- estaba a punto de salir e ir al mundo humano con cautela… no se tardaría mucho… pero

-SOI FONG!- esa voz la conocía… miró a todos lados, la ventana!... lanzó el libro rápidamente

-Y-Y-Yoruichi-sama ¿qué la trae por aquí?-

-bueno quería tener sexo con alguien… y se me ocurrió que podía ser contigo Soi Fong… ámame…- dijo relamiendo sus labios… solo que no era Yoruichi sino Ni Juu Ichi

-NO HAGAS COSAS TAN RARAS NI JUU ICHI!-

-bueno ambas terminamos en Ichi… que te parece si cambias ese Ni Juu por un Yoru…- volvió a relamer sus labios

-N-NO… Y-YORUICHI-SAMA ESTÁ AQUÍ- dijo Soi Fong tapando sus ojos con sus manos… pero claro separaba un poco sus dedos para poder ver

-ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE SI NO ESTOY AQUÍ TE LA TI…-

-no se dice tirar se dice cog…-

-CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL-

-verás Shihouin… cuando te la "tiras" quiere decir que es una sola vez, porque la estás TIRANDO, si dices "coger" es para siempre porque la estás C-O-G-I-E-N-D-O ¿comprendes?- recibió un golpe en la cara por parte de Yoruichi –c-creo que no-

-ACABEMOS CON ESTO!- carraspeo antes de seguir

-bueno, solo pasaba por aquí a traer unas cosas… y ¿qué lanzaste por la ventana?-

-n-n-n-nada… absolutamente nada-

-TAICHŌ!- gritó Omaeda entrando con _ese _libro en la mano –se le ha caído esto taichō…- Soi Fong le metió el pie, el hombre resbaló y soltó el libro, saliendo de nuevo por la ventana

-ups… creo que se volvió a…-

-TAICHŌ!- gritó otro de sus subordinados entrando con el libro –se le cayó esto por la ventana… suerte estaba en la planta de abajo, cayó en mis manos y…- Soi Fong se lo quitó y volvió a lanzarlo por la ventana

-UPS, se me resbaló!- dijo conteniendo la furia

-TAICHŌ!-

-ugh!- "imposible que ya lo hayan traído" pensó Soi Fong impactada

-ha aventado esto por la ventana… que bueno que estaba en el árbol y logré cogerlo, quiere que…-

-QUÉDATELO COÑO!- gritó exasperada

-o-ok… Soi Fong-taichō- dijo con los ojos de punto

-Y USTEDES LARGO!- refiriéndose al otro subordinado y a Omaeda

-h-hai taichō!- ambos se fueron corriendo

-vaya que eres cruel…- dijo Yoruichi, quien había estado riendo todo el tiempo por lo anterior, se acercó a la chica pegándola contra la mesa en la que leía anteriormente

-Y-Yoruichi-sama… aquí no es prudente!- dijo mirando a los lados

-sabes… lo más excitante de hacerlo contigo es tu reacción… te pones tan…- se acercó a su oreja, lamiendo y mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo -… roja y avergonzada… además de temerosa…-

-Y-Yoruichi… sama- gimió al sentir aquella sensación en su oreja… bajando por su cuello

-Soi… chan- murmuró antes de morder su cuello

-Y-Yoruichi-sama no… se notará…- la alejó de su cuello

-¿qué sucede Soi-chan?- preguntó arqueando una ceja -¿no te gusta?-

-n-no… no es eso-

-¿entonces?- puso los brazos en jarra

-bueno… es que yo… t-tengo que decirte que… que yo… y tu… l-lo nuestro…- la chica no hallaba como explicarse ni que decir… se precipitó un poco y explotó…

**- 30 minutos después -**

-ah- Yoruichi suspiro, su cabello estaba totalmente alborotado, su mirada era lujuriosa, su cabeza estaba sobre el pecho Soi Fong mientras esta la abrazaba por la cintura –eso… fue alucinante Soi-chan…- volvió a suspirar, no estaba del todo complacida pero… si estaba agotada… y gracias a Dios que habían llegado a la habitación de la menor antes de todo aquello, porque si no…

-¿h-honto?- preguntó desviando la mirada algo sonrojada, ella también tenía el cabello algo desordenado, estaba algo cansada por lo que acababan de hacer

-¿dije alucinante?, quise decir… salvaje… impresionante… fue… fue… fue espectacular…- suspiró una tercera vez, seguida de una cuarta y quinta –fascinante…-

-pero…- dijo Soi Fong sabiendo lo que venía

-no me ha llenado del todo- terminó de decir Yoruichi sentándose sobre ella… no lo había notado hasta ahora que había fijado la mirada en la peli azul… sus ojos se veían confundidos y no por su comentario anterior… sino por otra cosa

-¿qué sucede Soi-chan?-

-dime…- respiró profundo antes de 1: recibir una cachetada, 2: ser insultada verbalmente 3: quizás ser sacada a patadas de allí, y eso que era su habitación –nosotras… somos mujeres…- Yoruichi asintió –pero… nos amamos… ¿cierto?- Yoruichi volvió a asentir –pero… no crees que eso es… ¿raro?- Soi Fong sintió una descarga eléctrica en su espina dorsal al ser fulminada por la mirada de la morena

-¿disculpa?- preguntó frunciendo más el ceño

-es que… y-ya sabes… dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen y los iguales se repelan…- dijo rápidamente antes de ser asesinada (o violada) brutalmente

-ah… era por eso… Oh! que gay- dijo sonriendo –esas son idioteces…- dijo acomodándose sobre ella, pero no acostándose sino aún sentada, sus pechos rebotaron un poco haciendo que Soi Fong abriera los ojos y comenzara a sangrar un poco por la nariz

-Y-Yoruichi… sama…- la chica movía su cabeza al subir y bajar de los pechos de su maestra, lo que provocó una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de esta –lindos…- susurró mientras su maestra seguía moviéndose sobre ella para que sus pechos rebotaran

-dime Soi Fong… ¿te gusta esto?- dijo acercando sus pechos al rostro de la menor

-m-me encanta!, no, me fascina… Iya, matte… son los pechos de Yoruichi-sama, son espectaculares… así que… me… me… ME ENLOQUECEN- dijo con corazones en los ojos y un chorro de sangre saliendo de su nariz al sentir los pechos en su rostro

-bueno ya cálmate…- dijo volviéndose a sentar sobre ella –dime… ¿Qué es un polo opuesto al tuyo?-

-pues un hombre supongo…-

-error…- dijo Yoruichi sonriendo ante la predecible respuesta -… alguien opuesto a ti… es alguien diferente a ti… ¿cierto?- Soi Fong asintió –bien… yo soy opuesta a ti ¿o no?- la chica la miro con una ceja alzada –escucha pequeña abeja tonta… no necesito tener un… uno de esos para ser opuesta a ti… todo está en…-

_Uno… el físico:_

_Tu cabello es negro con destellos azules__… __el mío es violeta_

_Tú eres bajita__… __Yo soy alta_

_Tu cuerpo es atlético__… __el mío es esbelto_

_Tú eres blanca__…__ Yo morena_

_Tus ojos son grises… los míos dorados_

_Tu cabello es corto… el mío largo_

-Sacando el Físico del tema… tenemos nuestros gustos y personalidad como…-

_Dos… tu manera de ser_

_Tú eres tranquila__… __Yo soy súper activa_

_Tú eres algo impulsiva__… __Yo soy pacífica_

_Tú no huyes… Yo sí_

_Tu acatas lar órdenes__...__Yo un poco, me gusta mandar, no que me manden_

_Tú eres tímida__… __Yo soy sociable_

_Tú eres ordenada… Yo no mucho que se diga_

_Tú haces las cosas al momento… Yo las dejo para después_

_Tú eres la violada… Yo la violadora_

_A ti te gusta el té… a mí la leche_

_Tú asesinas de manera sigilosa… Yo lo hago de cara_

_Te encantan los gatos… a mí también_

-Pero… Yoruichi-sama… eso es una semejanza- dijo haciendo un puchero

-Bueno… si no hay semejanzas las personas no se aguantan-

-es cierto…- dijo pensativa

-ahora… el sexo mí querida Soi Fong… es solo una de las cosas que tenemos en común…-

-¿tenemos más?- preguntó sorprendida

-si… mira…-

_Ambas peleamos de la misma manera…_

_A ambas nos gustan los gatos_

_Tu ropa interior es negra la mía también_

-¿ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER?- se puso totalmente roja

-Te digo algo pequeña abeja…-

-umm- fue lo único que murmuró

-los polos opuestos no se atraen… solo… se complementan…-

-¿ah?- ¿de qué hablaba esa mujer?

-además… no tienes que ser hombre para ser diferente a una mujer…- dijo acercándose a su rostro

-ya lo noté- le dio un pequeño beso de pico –y… Yoruichi-sama… dijiste algo sobre que yo era la violada pero… hace un momento parecías TU ser la violada- dijo para rápidamente colocarse sobre la morena

-oh… veamos quien no podrá caminar mañana… tú o yo…- comenzaron con su juego anterior, pero… Soi Fong recordó algo… así que se detuvo

-e-etto…- Yoruichi la miró frunciendo el ceño –es que… Yoruichi-sama… Suzumebachi y… Ni Juu Ichi dijeron que… tu… tenías pulgas… etto… ¿eso… es eso cierto?- la mujer volteó la mirada, Ni Juu Ichi se detuvo frente a la puerta, un escalofrío extraño la hizo detenerse y no moverse… ni siquiera a voltear

-Ni-Juu-Ichi…- luego volteó la vista hacía la pequeña luz amarilla que intentaba salir por una ventana, esta también se detuvo –Su-zu-me-ba-chi-

-¿h-h-hai… Yoruichi-san?- dijeron las dos a la vez con la voz temblorosa… aún no se dignaban a voltear la mirada

-vengan aquí-

-ajajajaja… n-no queremos dañar tu intimidad con Soi Fong ¿cierto Suzu?- dijo Ni Juu Ichi nerviosa

-c-c-claro que no queremos… jajajaja-

-ajajajaja- reían ambas con nerviosismo

-ustedes…- Yoruichi se levantó con un aura negra a su alrededor –MORIRÁN HOY PERRAS!- gritó corriendo tras ellas con los ojos en blanco, las otras dos corrían por donde podían, hasta que las acorraló, y a una de ellas la metió en un frasco (ya sabrán a quien), una gota de sudor bajó por la frente de Yoruichi

-Y-Yoruichi!, no sudes tanto que te volverás petróleo…- dijo Ni Juu Ichi… error, ella y Suzumebachi comenzaron a reír, segundo error

-PERRAS!- fue lo último que se escuchó

* * *

><p>EXTRA:<p>

Al día siguiente una chica y un hadita (o eso parece) estaban en unas camillas del cuarto escuadrón…

-i-itai- dijo Suzumebachi toda enyesada

-si… duele… y mucho…- respondió Ni Juu Ichi en las mismas condiciones

-ay!- dijo entrando Soi Fong mientras se rascaba la cabeza de manera continua

-¿y a ti qué?- preguntó Ni Juu Ichi con una ceja alzada

-no lo sé… me pica mucho la cabeza… itai, itai!- siguió rascándose la cabeza con algo de fuerza

-te lo dijimos…- dijeron las otras dos con ojos de punto

* * *

><p>Si... al final si tenía pulgas XDDD, no es que de verdad las tenga, aunque en el omake de san valentin deja mucho que decir... y allí está gente!, los polos opuestos no siempre tienen que ser un hombre y una mujer... ¿y el fisico?, ¿y la forma de ser?, no todo tiene que ver con el sexo... no, no ese tipo de sexo... hablo de la sexualidad!<p>

Y ¿porque se complementen? FACIL... me lo dijo mi amiga pero no me dijo porque!... te mentí!, averigua el porque solo se complementan... allí esta tu tareita

Nos leemos, bye bye


End file.
